Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Lies/pain
by FuuMegami
Summary: Click straight to Chapter 10 for Wednesday January 31 2001's Episode
1. Episode 31

**Just a note, if you don't see your character, I'm working on it. This week I hope to have all of the new characters active in the story**__

**Ok well the casting call is still going on. I can still use more characters! I'm looking into adding some new characters soon, and was thinking, how bout I use some of the people who want to be in the story? Meaning you, the readers. Email me, Neo_Neherenia@yahoo.com tell me how old you are, what you looks like, i.e. height, hair color, eye color, and your name, wether you want me to use your real FIRST name, no last names please! On maybe your nick name, but it has to be something that could be considered a real name.**

**Hey happy birthday to Sailor Time Star a.k.a. my younger sister.**

Please check out the official Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera website! [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] --- opens into a new window of it's own, and has an updated charater list including characters who haven't aired yet.

* * *

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 31  
  
  
Rei stood outside the dress shop watching the people on the street. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of Lee. (A.N. not the one from Cardcaptors Sakura though, I made this one up ok.)  
  
Lee works at the ice cream shop just around the corner from the dress shop. She loved how his black hair was parted down the center. It was long until it hit the top of his hears. His blue eyes were so deep. . .   
  
She was so busy thinking of him, that she almost didn't see him.  
  
"Lee!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Rei, how are you?" Lee replied.  
  
"Good, you know I miss having you over." She aid.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really sorry." He said with a big grin.  
  
"Well, do you have time for some hot coco and cookies?" She asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" He replied.  
  
_Ahh, the power of food._ She thought to herself.  
  
They went in and she started the coco. Then she sat down with the cookie tin.  
  
"So, I hear you've been busy," he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I have a record deal now."  
  
"Oh?" He said sounding surprised.  
  
"Yup I go in tomorrow to record my full album. They to work out my tour dates." She replied.  
  
"And I'll be able to say I knew her way back when. We hung out as kids. Ate cookies in her house. Wow." He said with a laugh.  
  
  
_He still doesn't get it. He doesn't know I like him as more than just a friend._  
She thought about telling him. _If I don't tell him now. . . ._  
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


  
Next Scene  
  
  
Kuroi sat next to Micah. Her mind drifted from the book they were reading. _The new Senshi, they're coming. And Micah, she possess such powers. I may have lost Fuu to the good side. But I won't lose Micah. . ._  
  
"Micah, I have to go now. I shall return in a few hours." Kuroi said suddenly.  
  
"Were are you going?"  
  
"Friendship is built on trust, therefore; trust me." Kuroi said. And then she was gone.  
  
Then enters Scarlet and Duo.  
  
"Scarlet!" Micah exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, I'm home I missed you too." Scarlet said as her eyes watered. She blinked back the tears.  
  
"And this," she said with a smirk. "This is Duo. He's my new friend and a pretty nice guy to boot."   
  
"How do you do?" Said Micah to Duo, also bowing slightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Micah." He replied.  
  
"Father, how is he?" Asked Scarlet.  
  
"Weak, and he wants you to get your butt in his room. He has something to tell you. A request no doubt." Micah said, sounding rather upset.  
  
Scarlet nodded then left.  
  
"So, Duo, what brings you here?" Micah asked.  
  
"Well umm I wanted to get away from where I lived. It really was boring there." He replied.  
  
"And do you think it less boring here?"  
  
"Well, in a way." He replied with a shrug.  
  
"Do you like my sister?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Now that's something you really shouldn't be asking. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Do you like my sister?" She pressed with a sharp tone.   
  
He was about to answer when the front door slammed shut.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Fuu was under hypnosis.  
  
"Tell me Fuu, what do you see?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"I see silver. It's shiny and cool to touch. It's a knife!" She yelled.  
  
"It's ok Fuu, you're in a safe place, those memories cannot, and will not harm you. Now think. Think back to that night that haunts you." Usagi said calmly.  
  
"There's blood on it. Dark sticky blood. It's on my hands! And the body. Ohh. . . The man's body. Covered in the same blood." She said.  
  
Usagi raised an eye brow.  
  
"Who is it Fuu? Who is that man?"  
  
"Oh no. . ..Oh God. . . .It's. . .Heero's older brother Tomoe!" Fuu cried out.  
"No, no you have it all wrong. He committed suicide when he was 14. You did not kill him!" Usagi said.  
  
"No. I killed him. And I put the knife in his hand. But I killed him." Fuu sobbed.  
  
"Why? Why did you do it Fuu?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"She told me to." Fuu replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friend. She told me to do it." Fuu replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Rei finally got up the nerve. "Lee, I gotta tell you something." She said.  
  
  
He nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
"Ok, if I don't tell you now, I may never get the chance again. To tell you what I'm feeling if I keep these feelings in. I like you Lee. I like you a lot. And I wanna be more thank just friends." She said in a rush.  
  
He smiled. "I like you too." He replied as he blushed. "And I was gonna tell you how I feel. But then you started about the record deal, and the tours. And well."  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to be my boyfriend?"   
  
"No, that's not it. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want one when you're so busy." He replied.  
  
"Will you mind though?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No way, you're my best friend you know that." He said.  
  
He then kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I better get my autograph now, before you turn into a mega pop star." Lee said with a laugh.  
  
She gave him a shove. "Don't be silly."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
(Next Day too)  
  
  
Sasami was up and dressed. She went into her brother Trunk's room where he lay still in bed. She gave him a kick in the side.  
  
"Get up you lazy boy." She said.  
  
"I don't wanna. I can't go on without her. She rejected me. . ." He moaned.  
  
"Oh get over it! She's not dead or anything."  
  
"Ahhhh but it's so much worse. . .So much worse." He replied.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She walked out of the room. She slung her backpack onto her back and went out the door. She stood and waited for Hotaru to come out.  
  
She hummed softly as she waited.  
  
Mean while. . .   
  
"Mom? I can't find my black socks!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"I don't have them." She replied.  
  
Hotaru grumbled and looked through the laundry again. And low and behold, there they were. After half a hour of looking over and over, there they were. She plunged her feet in the socks and slammed her shoes on.  
  
"If my lovely sister Minako had remembered to sort the laundry but nooooooo." Hotaru grumbled.  
  
"She went to see that girl Marren. She wanted to walk to school with her." Her mom replied.  
  
"Ohh good. Mina hanging out with the town wacko. That's just great." Hotaru said rolling her eyes.  
  
She then hurried out the apartment door and knocked into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"No problem." The girl replied.  
  
The girl was about 5 feet tall. She was slender too a lot like Hotaru. But this girl had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Nozomi." She replied as she held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Hotaru." She said as she shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise. Well I gotta meet my friend to walk to our school, the local jr. High. Do you go there?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well yes, I'm new and it's my first day." Replied Nozomi.  
  
"Oh, cool, well c'mon let's get going." Replied Hotaru.  
  
Sasami jogged over. "Hey what's up?"  
  
"This is Nozomi, she's new, so we can show her around point out who she does and doesn't want to get to know." Replied Hotaru.  
  
"Cool, good to meet you Nozomi." Said Sasami.  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	2. Episode 32

_****_

**Ok well the casting call is still going on. I can still use more characters! I'm looking into adding some new characters soon, and was thinking, how bout I use some of the people who want to be in the story? Meaning you, the readers. Email me, Princess_Hikaru@yahoo.com (I Changed my Email) tell me how old you are, what you looks like, i.e. height, hair color, eye color, and your name, wether you want me to use your real FIRST name, no last names please! Or maybe your nick name, but it has to be something that could be considered a real name.**

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 32  
  
Menz and Umi were busy watching as their stuff was unpacked by movers.  
"Hmm, now we need a decorator, don't you think?" Menz said to Umi.  
"Oh umm yeah. . ." Umi replied.  
"Are you by chance thinking of Trunks?" Menz said raising an eye brow.  
"Errr. . .Yeah. I can't help it!" She replied sounding frustrated.  
"Well, how bout we plan a big ol' slumber party for this weekend? I mean the house won't be finished or anything, but hey." Menz said.  
"Sounds like a good idea."   
Menz smiled. She couldn't wait to have a sleep over. But they had to wait for the newly weds to get back from their honeymoon.  
Umi's kitten Cleo wrapped around her ankles and purred. "Awww how's my baby cat?" Umi cooed.  
She scooped the fuzzy little kitten up in her arms. Cleo was still kitten sized even though she should have been bigger. But that just made her all the more cute!  
"Hmm you think your father would mind if we didn't tell him that we were going to have Trunks over for dinner this week?" Menz said.  
"What?!" Umi yelped.  
"Part of moving out is the freedom baby," Menz said with a laugh.  
"Hmmmmm. . ."  
  
Everybody's looking for that something   
one thing that makes it all complete   
You find it in the strangest places   
Places you never knew it could be   
  
  
Some find it on the face of their children   
Some find it in their lovers eyes   
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing   
You're flying without wings   
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre rolled over and fell off the couch with a thud.' "Owch." He announced.  
He yanked the blankets off himself and stood up. "Ya know. I shoulda unfolded that thing into a bed." He said sleepily.  
He stretched and then went to check on Kiyone. He opened her door a little more than a crack. She lay there sleeping peacefully.  
"What I wouldn't give to be next to her. But her parents sent me here to take care of her not to. . ." Quatre was going to finished but Kiyone started to stir.  
He closed the door and went to take a shower in the bathroom.  
Kiyone awoke to the sound of the shower being turned on. "Mmmmm. . .I'm living with Quatre. . ." She said sleepily.  
She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. "Might as well start breakfast, umm I think I can make scrambled eggs." She said.  
She went into the small kitchen area and started to cook. "Umm so what if I've never made any eggs before. I've seen mom do it." She said.  
She turned around for a second to see that the bathroom door was open a crack. Probably needed to be fixed. She couldn't see anything from where she was standing. She titled her head and squinted her eyes. Then she wrinkled her nose.  
"Phew, what stinks?" She said. _The eggs! Duh!_  
She turned to see her eggs burning. She quickly took them off the burner, but alas, it was too late.  
Quatre came out fully dress shaking his wet hair out.  
"Hey Kiyone, errrrm, what smells?" He said.  
"Umm the eggs. Umm I made something for you to eat." She replied.  
"Do I have to eat them?" He said making a face.  
"No. You can just eat corn flakes." She replied with a sigh.  
"We'll have to work on our cooking skills. But now I gotta go and finish my paper work for the school." Quatre replied.  
He ate quickly while trying to blow dry his hair.  
"Quatre, you're getting corn flakes all over the wall." Kiyone wined.  
"Sorry."  
He then left and bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" He yelped.  
The girl, who had brown hair and a platinum blonde streak in it just laughed. "You have corn flakes on your shirt." She announced.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Scarlet tossed and turned as she thought about what her father had told her. It ran through her mind over and over and over again. It was only three am now. She should be sleeping.  
*Flash Back*  
_"Scarlet, I know you are young dear. But I am dieing. And someone must take care of you while I'm gone. John has said that he would marry you, and take very good care of the both of you." Her father said.  
"Father, I don't love him." She replied crossly.  
"You will some day. But now you must think of your well being!" He replied as he coughed again.  
"Father, I don't think it is wise to marry someone when I don't even approve of his life. I do not endorse gamblers nor do I want them around my sister." Scarlet said with a low growl.  
"Don't make false accusations like that my dear-" she cut him off.  
"I'm not, I know it for a fact." She replied. "I know that he also wants to send Micah away. And I left because I was hoping to find someone to help me out. But I haven't found one. But I don't want Micah sent away!" Scarlet said._  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Scarlet finally fell asleep but had dreams about the conversation the rest of the night.  
Duo watched the sleeping girl toss and turn in her bed. He too couldn't sleep. He couldn't get over what John had said.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
_"Scarlet will be mine. So it would be best for you to leave first thing in the morning."  
"Why? Does she like you?" Duo shot back.  
"No. But I like her money. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
Micah looked worried.  
"Don't worry Micah, I'm not leaving you to this jerk. Your sister and you have nothing to fear when I'm here." Duo said giving her the thumbs up.  
John stormed off._  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Next Scene  
  
"I'm Celeste, and you are?" Said the girl to Quatre.  
"Quatre." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you." Replied Celeste.  
Quatre started on his way to the elevator and Celeste fallowed. They both stepped in, Celeste first of course, Quatre is a gentlemen.  
"I don't think I've seen you before." Celeste said finally as they reached the lobby.  
"Probably cause I'm new. To the building, and the country actually." He replied.  
"Oh?"  
"I'm here to keep an eyes on my girlfriend. She's here studying art at the school here." He said.  
"Keep and eye on her? Making sure's she's not cheating on you?" She questioned.  
"Oh no nothing like that!" Quatre said as the doorman opened the door.  
"Well that's good." Celeste said as they walked down the street.  
"Last time she was here something happened to her. She was hit by a drunken driver. And was hurt very badly. She's fine now. Amazing." Quatre replied.  
It still stung to talk about it. The memory was horrid.  
  
Mean while. . .  
  
Kiyone decided to go for a walk outside to clear her mind. While walking staring up at the sky she walked right into someone.  
"Hey!" The person said as she jumped a mile.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kiyone said with a laugh.  
"What were you looking at in the sky?" The girl asked.  
"Nothing really. Just memories. Umm yeah that sounds odd doesn't it?" Kiyone replied.  
"No, not at all. What kind of memories?" The girl asked.  
"Not very good ones I guess. I was in a place where you should be happy. And yet I wasn't. I must be nuts and I suppose that's what you're thinking." Kiyone replied.  
"No, not at all. Where was this place?"   
"Eternity. Heaven. Paradise. Whatever you want to call it." Kiyone said as she stared up.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Kiyone said.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself!" The girl yelped.  
"Oh, heh-heh, neither did I." Said Kiyone.  
"I'm Ashley," she said as flipped her brown hair over her shoulder after the wind had blown it.  
"I'm Kiyone."  
"Nice to meet you." Replied Ashley. "So, what school do you go to?"  
"The Art school. I'm a new student." Replied Kiyone.  
"Ah, I'm a student there too. Lucky for me school doesn't start until tomorrow. I can get some wicked shopping done." Ashley said brightly.  
"Well, I don't want to hold you up. So ja ne Ashley-san." Kiyone said with a bow.  
"No problem, ja ne, and I do mean it. You should come over to my house this evening for tea." Said Ashley.  
"Thank you that would be wonderful!" Said Kiyone.  
  
  



	3. Episode 33

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 33  
  
  
Ayeka was giggling like crazy as she walked into the mansion with Tenchi. Usagi came down stairs as soon as she heard them.   
  
"Tenchi-chan, Ayeka-chan, how are you?" Asked Usagi as she hugged Ayeka.   
  
"Fine," said Tenchi.   
  
"Great!" Replied Ayeka.  
  
Usagi smiled. She wished she could be that happy. And now she had an added secret, one that wasn't hers.   
  
"And you, you're gonna have a baby! Whatcha gonna name it?" Ayeka asked with a big grin.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I may let Eagle chose." Usagi replied lamely.  
  
Tenchi gave her a side ways glance.  
  
_She hadn't met Eagle just a few weeks ago. He and I went to collage, but he never visited. This whole situation is something weird about it._ Tenchi said to himself.  
  
_After breaking Fuu from hypnosis she remembered nothing as she should. But today we have an appointment to listen to her tape. God, she's gonna freak. As much as I dislike her, she killed her lovers brother. . ._ Usagi thought to herself.  
  
_I wonder what Tenchi would think of painting his room peach and getting pink curtains? _Ayeka thought to herself as she bite down on her lower lip.  
  
"So, did you have a nice time?" Usagi asked, breaking the cycle of talking to yourself.  
  
"Yes we had a splendid time! Hawaii was brilliant, wasn't it Tenchi?" Ayeka replied.  
  
"It was? I didn't notice." Tenchi replied.  
  
She smacked him playfully.   
  
"You know I was too busy thinking of you girlie," he replied.  
  
She smacked him again. "Come on, not in front of Usagi-chan!" Ayeka yelped.  
  
Tenchi laughed.  
  
Usagi was already deep in thought though. She couldn't help but think of just hiding in the closet. Who wanted to tell someone, "when you were little you killed someone".   
  
Most people would call it sweet revenge, but was revenge ever really sweet?   
  
"Usagi-chan, are you ok?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"Oh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about one of my clients." Replied Usagi.  
  
"You're so nice Usagi, always thinking about other people." Said Ayeka.  
  
_Hmm yup, that in what will happen to their life when I reveal the truth. . . . _  
  
Usagi left the house tape in hand, how she would do this, even she didn't know. . . .  
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something   
one thing that makes it all complete   
You find it in the strangest places   
Places you never knew it could be   
  
  
Some find it on the face of their children   
Some find it in their lovers eyes   
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing   
You're flying without wings   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
A tall girl with jet black hair stood in the street in front of a mansion. She was dressed in tight black leather. Her black hair straight and shiny was shoulder length. Her eyes were deep green.  
  
"The Dark will rise." She said in mono-tone. "And you will all pay for the death of my parents. A death so horrible and blood you cannot even begin to fathom." She said.   
  
The rage in her voice caused the black birds to scatter from the trees and into the sky.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Hotaru, Sasami, and Nozomi were in the mall getting a snack before they started their shopping. They were, of course, checking out guys.  
  
"Ok, now I like him. He's got the mussels that every guy needs. He looks so much like Luis from Passion ne?" Said Nozomi.  
  
"I'd die to be with Luis. Sheridan is soooooo lucky." Hotaru said as she blew bubbles into her soda.  
  
"I like tall guys better. Forget the mussels they're not important. Not smelling is they key though, agreed?" Said Sasami.  
  
The girls dissolved into fits of giggles.  
  
"Hey, I live with two brothers, I should know." Sasami said.  
  
"Yes, you are totally our guy expert. You even have a boyfriend of your own," said Nozomi.  
  
"Oh, so I see Hotaru-chan told you. Hotaru-chan, you've got such a big mouth! But Nozomi-chan is cool so you're safe." Said Sasami.  
  
"Gohan wasn't in school today." Observed Hotaru.  
  
"His brother Duo is missing." Said Nozomi. "My dad is a police officer so he's seen the report." Nozomi finished.  
  
"Ohh, that's horrid!" Said Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, they think he ran away though." Said Nozomi.  
  
"Why would he do that? Everything you could ever want is here." Said Hotaru.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Fuu kissed Heero goodbye. "I'll miss you." She said.  
  
"You're not gonna be gone that long now are you?" Heero asked. "You're only reviewing a tape." He said.  
  
"Yes, that's true." She replied as she kissed him again.  
  
He deepened the kiss.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Fuu was in Usagi office waiting to hear the tape. Usagi came in and froze as soon as she saw Fuu.  
  
_Oh God, oh God. I can't do this. . ._ Usagi said to herself.  
  
"Hello Fuu, how, how are you?" Said Usagi as she shook.  
  
"Fine, but are you ok?" Asked Fuu.  
  
"Yes, umm just a little dizzy spell." Usagi replied.  
  
Usagi sat down at her desk and sighed.  
  
"Ok, well let's see. . ." Usagi trailed off.  
  
"My tape, what did I say?" Fuu said cutting to the chase.  
  
"Well. . .You remembered watching a horror movie before bed. You weren't allowed to watch them. But you wanted to because Umi would watch them." Said Usagi, lying.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And, and the face, the dead man, he was the man from the horror movie." Usagi finished.  
  
"So really there's noting to umm discuss. You should probably stop having the nightmares, really." Usagi babbled.  
  
"Ok, well thank you for your help Usagi-san," Fuu said as she bowed.  
  
Fuu left and Usagi dropped her head to the desk.  
"I couldn't do it. How could I not get the revenge I should have? This would have broken them up. Heero could marry me." Usagi said as tear rolled down her face and onto the desk.  
  
Usagi put the tape in her desk drawer. "No need to ever show her this." Said Usagi.  
  
She then left to get some water.  
  
A woman dressed all in black slipped into Usagi office and quickly opened the drawer containing the tape. . .  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Menz set the dining room table for two. She had candles, the floating kind in a glass bowl. The warm candle light danced on the pale blue walls.  
  
She had ordered dinner, but not fast foot. Fancy Italian food from the her father mansion chief.  
  
Umi came down the stairs and gasped. "Oh Menz-chan, everything perfect!" Umi said as she hugged her friend.  
  
Umi was dressed in a long sheer powder blue dress.  
  
"You're gonna knock his socks off girl!" Menz said.  
  
"Oh, I've done that all ready. . ." Umi trailed off.  
  
"Too much information!" Menz yelped.  
  
Umi giggled.  
  
_But will Trunks actually come? Can he forgive me for the mistake I made? My parents are stuck up snobs, and now I have fallowed their foot steps._ Umi said to herself.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Reoko let herself into the Tsukino family Mansion. She crept up the stairs, she was on a mission. But she bumped into Goku on the way.  
  
"Reoko, what are you doing?" He asked with a leer.  
  
"Well, I'm working on something. You know that Setsuna is hiding something from you. I have made it my personal crusade to find out that secret, and serve it to you on a silver platter." Reoko replied.  
  
"Oh, you are suck a wicked woman," replied Goku. "I love it," he purred.  
  
"Crusade now, party later." She replied as she pulled on his tie.  
  
She preceded on her way to Setsuna's bedroom. She closed herself in the walk in closet and started her search.   
  
"If I was hiding important papers in a shoe box, which one would I pick?" She whispered.  
  
Then she spotted slightly smashed shoe box. She opened it, and low and behold, there was the letter. . .  



	4. Episode 34

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 34   
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] check it out to learn more about all the new characters! 

If you would like to be a character, please email me, your first name or nickname that you'd like to use, your eye color, hair color, hair length, your height, gender and age you can email me at: [mailto:Princess_Hikaru@yahoo.com][2]

* * *

  


Umi lay awake in her bed early in the morning. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before!   
  


*Flash Back*   
  


_Trunks walks in a smile spreads across his face and he blushed. Umi smiled._

_"You wanna have a seat?" She said._

_He pulled her chair out for her and when she sat down he sat in the other seat._

_"Are you really mad at me?" She asked._

_He looked at her with a dreamy far off look. "No. At first I was shocked. Then I was mad. But then, I was ok. I realized I would have done the same." Trunks replied._

_She smiled. "I just can't live without you. You're the only man I can ever think of being with." She replied._

_They shared a long and deep kiss._   
  


*End Flash Back*   
  


"Mmm Trunks." She mumbled as she rolled over into her pillow. 

"What about him?" Menz's asked as she plopped down on Umi's bed. 

"He's brilliant that's what." Umi replied as she rolled over. 

"I'm surprised he didn't spend the night." Menz said laughing. 

"His sister was home so he had to go back." Umi replied. 

"You sound like he's in another country or something." Menz said shaking her head. 

"It feels like the same thing. . ." Umi whined. 

Menz rolled her eyes.   
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  
  
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  
  
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Lee's sister Himiko was busy making breakfast she hummed softly as she cooked. Lee came tearing down the stairs. 

"Oh man! I'm late!" He yelled. 

"Umm, school doesn't start yet. You've got 45 minutes or so." She replied. 

He plopped down in a chair. "Wow. I thought I was actually late." He said with a sigh of relief. 

His brother James sat in the seat next to Lee. "So, you don't have work today, what are you gonna do?" James asked Lee. 

"I'm gonna go to the recording studio and watch Rei." He replied. 

James snickered. "Sounds fun." 

Lee shoved James off his seat. 

"Quit it boys and eat your breakfast." Said Himiko with a sigh. 

She took off her white apron and threw it on Lee's head. He didn't bother to take it off as he scarfed down his breakfast. 

Himiko went to her room, and suddenly she felt a jolt of electricity. Words, feelings, memories, and power, flooded her mind. 

Himiko covered her ears, but that did not block out the sound. A voice, a small voice spoke to her. 

_**"Himiko, you are Sailor Hoshi Akai you must awaken the others!"**_

Himiko dropped to her knees, and a deep red crystal appeared before her. 

She knew what to do all on her own, it was something she was born to do. 

"Hoshi Akai make-up!" She yelled. 

Dark red crystals formed allover her body covering her up. Then her dark red and black Senshi Fuka appeared. 

"The Dark will rise, unless we fight." She whispered.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Scarlet was in the main parlor sitting on a fainting couch sniffling. "I want to do what my father wants. But I don't want to do it with John." She said softly. 

"I can help." Duo announced. 

She turned to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his head down. 

"Y-y-you?" She stuttered. 

"I'll marry you Scarlet." He said as he looked up and smiled. 

"But I will only marry if that person loves me and that would me you. . ." 

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, pretty much answering the question that was torturing her. 

"I do love you Scarlet. From the first moment I saw you." Duo said. 

"I love you too. And I may not have shown it, but I did. You see, I had to be tough." She replied as they both hugged. 

John watches the whole scene and it's like a slap in the face for him. _Scarlet actually loves Duo? Sheesh, I thought she loved only herself._ John thought to himself.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Micah had just returned from the main hall, where she was spying on Duo and Scarlet. She was the one who reminded Duo that he loved her sister. 

"I do good work." Micah said happily. 

"Good work." Echoed Kuroi as she appeared. 

"Hi!!" Said Micah excitedly. "My sister's gonna marry Duo!" 

Kuroi smirked. "And you're happy? She'll forget all about you and live only to serve Duo as his loyal wife." She said in reply. 

Micah just laughed. 

"I have something for you," said Kuroi. 

She held out a black crystal. 

Micah reached out her hand to take it, but felt a twinge of pain. She pulled her hand back. "I can't touch it." She said. 

Kuroi's eyes widened. 

"Ne, then we shall have some tea." Kuroi replied sweetly.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Reoko sat at home tapping her fingers on the desk as the scanner finished up it's job. It was scanning the letter from Setsuna to Trowa. The tabloids were going to have a field day! 

"And soon, I'll be able to just move on it." Reoko said snickering. 

Once the letter was fully loaded she logged into her email box. She then wrote an email to the local tabloids. Attached the letter, and emailed it. 

Then she read over the letter again.   
  
To read the letter like version of the letter click here: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap/letter.html][3]

My dearest Trowa,   
  


I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. And I am sorry I married Goku and not you. I will regret it until the day I die.   
  


But there is something I must tell you my love. Usagi, she is your child. Not Goku's. I lied when I told everyone that she was his. I could bear the shame of having a child out of wedlock.   
  


Please my love, can you forgive me? I will leave Goku. Then we can run away. We can give Usagi the loving family she deserves.   
  


Love you forever, 

Setsuna   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap
   [2]: mailto:Princess_Hikaru@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap/letter.html



	5. Episode 35

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 35  
  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]  
Kuroi met with her a girl that had black hair and emerald eyes outside Heero's mansion. Both wore black leather.   
  
"Hikari-Shi,(A.N. it means: Light-Death/Death-Light) when I tried to give the crystal to Micah, but she wouldn't take it. She said she couldn't touch it." Said Kuroi.  
  
Hikari-Shi cursed under her breath. "The light within her is to great, unless we can truly win her trust, they will take her away from us."  
  
"And it will be all that much more work to take our revenge on the people of this town." Finished Kuroi.  
  
Hikari-Shi nodded.  
  
"I will try again." Kuroi said with her head down.  
  
"Good. I must go now, I have work to do." Said Hikari-Shi.  
  
She went up to the gate of the mansion. She waited for the gate master to open the gate, and while she waited she peaked into her purse. Yes, there it was. The cassette tape that she would use to destroy what happiness dwelled in this mansion.   
  
An evil grin spread itself across her face as the gates opened.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Ok, the secret to making the worlds most perfect pancakes is remembering to cook them." Quatre said to Kiyone.   
  
She giggled.  
  
"Well I can at least do that," she replied.  
He took a spoon and used it to put some pan cake batter into the frying pan. While she was busy watching to make sure the pan cakes didn't burn, Quatre dripped batter on her hand.  
  
"Hey!" She yelped.  
  
He laughed as she whipped her hand with a dish towel.  
  
"Here, let me do it," Quatre said as he whipped her hand gently. She shivered and smiled.  
  
Celeste and Ashley came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, umm we knocked but you didn't hear us, and the door was open, so, here we are." Said Celeste.  
  
"Yeah, you guys should be more careful." Added Ashley.  
  
"Quatre, did you leave it unlocked?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Ummm.. ." He let go of her hand.  
  
"Ohh, were we interrupting anything?" Celeste asked.  
  
"Nothing but Quatre dripping pancake batter on me," Kiyone replied.  
  
Quatre took the pancakes from the pan and put them on a plate.  
  
"Umm Quatre, did you mean to put batter in your hair?" Questioned Ashley.  
  
Quatre raised an eye brow at a giggling Kiyone.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Menz sat quietly drinking her afternoon tea by herself in the dinning room. Umi was out with Trunks, and would be back who knows when.  
  
"I really need some action in my life." Menz said with a sigh.  
  
"And so you shall have." Said a voice.  
  
Menz swirled around to see Sailor Senshi Hoshi Akai.  
  
"I am Sailor Hoshi Akai. And you are Sailor Senshi Hoshi Aoi."  
  
"No, no, no. I'm having a very strange dream you see. Because some girl in a short uniform comes in here, just poofs in here. And then says I'm Sailor Senshi Aoi Hoshi." Replied Menz.  
  
Hoshi Akai opened her hand to reveal a light blue crystal. Menz took it without one word of prompting.  
  
"Hey I guess this is the action I was looking for ne?" Menz said with a light laugh.  
  
Hoshi Akai did not reply, she looked as if something was troubling her.  
  
"Hoshi Aio Make-up!" Yelled Menz.  
  
She was transformed into her light blue sailor uniform. She took a second to check out her uniform, then she turned to Hoshi Akai.  
  
"My guess is you didn't give me these powers to redecorate."  
  
Hoshi Akai nodded. "The Dark will rise if we do not destroy it." Replied Hoshi Akai.  
  
Images, words, feelings, power, all raced through Hoshi Aoi's head.  
  
She blinked repeatedly for a while, trying to blink it all away. So many horrid images. . .  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Lee smiled as he watched Rei come out of the sound room.  
  
"You're amazing," he said.  
  
She blushed. "You're a charmer," she replied.  
  
He nodded. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Now you're in for a beating," she replied.  
  
She sat down next to him and gave him a playful shove. He kissed her softly.  
  
Her heart fluttered.   
  
"You're so sweet, I don't know what I would ever do without you." Rei said a she leaned against him.  
  
"Well, we'll never have to worry about that now will we?" He replied as she took her hand.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Hikari-Shi stood in the hall of the mansion waiting for the master and mistress of the house. She fingered the tape inside her purse.  
  
Fuu walked in and quickly grew ice cold.  
  
"Remember me. . .Old friend?" Said Hikari-Shi.  
Fuu just stared at her. "Hikari-Shi, sister of Kuroi."   
  
Hikari-Shi nodded.  
  
Heero walked in. "Fuu, what's wrong?" He said looking worried.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing dear." She replied.  
  
The she raced up to her room. It couldn't be. . .  
  
"You're wife seams a bit airy," Hikari-Shi commented.  
  
"She's been a little off lately, but that's ok." Heero said.  
  
_oh, you won't be thinking ok' when I'm finished. _Hikari-Shi thought to herself.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
James stood waiting for the school bus to pick him up and take him home. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Sasami.  
  
"Wanna hangout with us?" She asked.  
  
"Umm, I'm not doing anything to but-" he started.  
  
"Great!" She said as she grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"We can hangout at Hotaru's apartment." Sasami said.  
  
Man, these girls are wacky. James thought to himself.  
  
The walked to the apartment where Hotaru and the other girls live.   
  
"Guess what I got," said Nozomi.  
  
"What?" Said Hotaru.  
  
"Chang Rei's single!" Nozomi said sound utterly thrilled.  
  
"Hmm, that's my brother's girlfriend." James said casually.  
  
"No way!" Said Sasami.  
  
James shrugged "it's her alright."  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	6. Episode 36

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 36  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]  
  
Goku picked up the morning paper and bellowed with rage. "Nande kuso?!"   
  
He slammed the paper down on his wooden desk. A vain in his forehead seamed to pop out.  
  
"Setsuna!" He yelled.  
  
Setsuna froze outside the door. She too held the morning paper. The sweat poured down her face as her hands shook.  
  
She cursed under her breath as she ripped the paper in half.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Reoko sat in her bed room looking at photo albums. Pictures of her and Setsuna as high school girls. Them at their senior prom.   
  
"Mmm-hmm there he is, Trowa Barton." Reoko said shaking her head.  
  
She herself was with some hot-to-trot young man, one she couldn't even remember the name of. She shrugged and returned to the album.  
  
There he was, Goku. And Reoko's 18th birthday party. Everyone was there. She was head over heals for that young man.   
  
"I can still smell his old after shave. . ." She said remembering the slow dance they had shared that night.  
  
Then she skipped ahead to Goku and Setsuna's engagement party album. Oh the horror. Setsuna had married the one she loved. But she wouldn't be married for long. . .  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Sailor Hoshi Akai left Sailor Hoshi Aoi and teleported to where Micah was. Micah sat alone in her room, Scarlet and Duo were busy getting the legal documents for their wedding. But Micah was happy, Duo even said they would visit Japan!  
  
There was a red shimmer as Hoshi Akai appeared.  
  
"Oh!" Micah yelped as she jumped back. "Who. . .who are you?"   
  
"I am Sailor Hoshi Akai. We have little time, the Dark will rise if we do not hurry!" She said quickly.  
  
"I don't understand." Micah said.  
  
She handed Micah a light pink crystal. The power surged through her small body, and the images fallowed. But for some reason, there wasn't the pain. There wasn't the horror.  
  
"The power that radiates off this child is amazing," said Hoshi Akai.  
  
Micah looked at her light pink uniform. "Wow. . ."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Setsuna got up the courage to go in.  
  
"This paper says my own child is not mine!" He yelled as he threw the paper at her.  
  
"I, I, I can explain!" She replied softly.  
  
"You can? How?"  
  
"She isn't yours. I lied. And I did it to protect her!" She yelled back suddenly getting a back bone.  
  
"Well you're lie is finally out, and you will leave this mansion at once!" He yelled.  
  
"Goku-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
She turned and walked gracefully out the door. Then sank to the floor. _How could this be happening? How did the word get out? Oh God. . . _  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
James didn't look to thrilled about being at the apartment, but, hey, Hotaru was kinda cute. . .  
  
Hotaru put Rei's single into the CD player.  
  
  
Love that's extreme is OK (with me).   
I don't like sweet words!   
I remember in a dream from before   
Pupils burning (the message) "Go Mad Love"   
A scar from the past aches   
When time passes, it fades   
I'm not used to living a lie   
It's breaking the body! "Go For Break"   
My necklace came off in the city   
I wasn't alone when I lost it   
Throwing off my decorated clothes   
I give a graceful "Fighting pose to you"   
* Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love   
Stand up! Oh oh oh   
Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love   
I'm looking for tomorrow! "I love passion"   
I desire stimulation with love   
I'll forget all those pretty words   
Holding a dream with this hand   
Making my heart boil "Go Mad Love"   
On the street I dropped an Earring   
I'm not going to miserably search for it   
Kicking off my red heels   
(I show) A threatening "Fighting Pose to you"   
Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love   
Start running! Oh Oh Oh...   
Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love   
I'm looking for happiness! "I love passion"   
* Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love   
Stand up! Oh oh oh   
Fire Soul Bird In Love Fire Soul Bird In Love   
I'm looking for tomorrow! "I love passion"  
  
"Isn't this song just the best James?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Umm well it's kinda mushy. . .But it's pretty good." James replied.  
  
"This guy is amazing!" Hotaru announced.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Though, yeah, a lot of guys wouldn't admit to liking the song. Your secrets safe with us." Nozomi said solemnly.  
  
James rolled his eyes. _Mmm-yup these girls were nutty._  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Hikari-Shi got to work cleaning the mansion, she was the new maid after all. She ran across a doll of Fuu's, it was sitting on the piano.  
  
  
*Flash Back*  
_  
"That's a very pretty doll you have there Fuu-chan," Hikari-Shi said.  
  
"Yes, isn't it? My mother gave it to me." Fuu replied.  
  
"I have something for you too." Hikari-Shi replied, her green eyes shining in dead of night.  
  
She handed a black crystal to Fuu. Fuu too the crystal, and began to glow with a black aura.   
  
"Take this knife, the only way into the darkness, is with human blood." Hikaru-Shi said.  
  
Fuu took the knife, as the green in her eyes swirled with black. She took the knife down stairs. She would kill tonight.   
  
She walked bare foot through the snow. The cold cold snow. But she didn't feel the pain of the cold. She felt only the power around her. The power the crystal gave to her. With the power of the black crystal, she was able to pass through the walls. And wasn't even seen by Tomoe.  
  
_**Ok now the next part is really gory, but only PG13 really, it's about as much as you see in X-men or whatever. If you wanna skip it go ahead, i'll give a short summary, she killed Tomoe. the gory part is in red so you can just skip by it.**_  
  
  
  
__She plunged the knife deep into his flesh. It made a squishing sound, the kind that makes you squirm. Blood spewed from his moth as he gagged on it.  
  
The blood dribbled down the handle of the knife and onto Fuu's arm. She pulled the knife from his chest, with another makes-you-wanna-puke squishing sounds.  
  
The warm and sticky blood continued to dribble down her arm and onto her night gown. __  
  
  
Then she snapped out of it.   
  
"NO!" Yelled Hikari-Shi.  
  
The Darkness had rejected her! Too much good dwelt within her.  
_  
*End Flash Back*

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	7. Episode 37

Hey, I'd like to remind you that I sometimes copy off of Passions, but not totally, I change the out come often. You can find out more about Passions here: [http://www.nbci.com/passions][1] It's on NBC, at least in the north east. It's on at 2:00 pm in new york. and 1:00 pm in philli/new jersey. Check your local NBC listings k!

* * *

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera**_ Episode 37  
  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][2] a character in the story that you don't know? Check out the home page!  
Sailor Hoshi Akai decided it would not be wise to leave Micah, now also known as Hoshi Momoiro, meaning Pink Star. So she teleported the both of them to where Nozomi was.   
  
Nozomi was in the kitchen making her famous cinnamon muffins, and Hotaru was helping.  
  
"Hotaru, have you noticed the looks that Sasami has been giving James?" Nozomi asked as she stirred the batter.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When he's not look, she sure is." Nozomi said.  
  
Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Do you think that she's forgotten Gohan?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised though. I mean he's cute and all. But she thinks everything's cute." Nozomi said with a laugh.  
  
"Whatcha cooking?" Micah asked.  
  
Micah and Himiko both had their uniforms on.  
  
Hotaru recognized the uniforms, "sailor Senshi." She whispered.  
  
Himiko stepped forward. "Nozomi, our world needs your help. The Dark will rise without your help. Evil has set it's sights on destroying us all."  
  
Some how, deep inside her, she understood what Himiko was talking about. The images flooded her mind as she accepted her light purple crystal from Himiko.  
  
"Hoshi Murasaki Make-up!" She called out.  
  
Her clothes disappeared and were replaced with only light purple crystals. Then the crystals became her uniform. The crystal shine faded leaving her with a light purple uniform.  
  
"Now we must collect Menz, and awaken the last of the senshi. Then we will wipe out the Dark Ones for once and all." Said Himiko. "The Dark Ones have already destroyed Galaxia. They are some of the most powerful warriors, and yet still children."  
  
"The Dark will not prevail. But many will feel the painful impact." Said Hotaru.  
  
Himiko smiled a sat smile, Hotaru was right. . .  
.  
  
Everybody's looking for that something   
one thing that makes it all complete   
You find it in the strangest places   
Places you never knew it could be   
  
  
Some find it on the face of their children   
Some find it in their lovers eyes   
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing   
You're flying without wings   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi notices a torn news paper on the hall floor.   
  
"Hmm, what's this?" Usagi said.  
  
She picked up the paper. "Oh God! No!" She cried.  
  
Setsuna heard her daughters exclamation from down the hall. She braced herself for the hatred her daughter would have.  
  
  
"Mamoru, he's married!" Usagi sobbed. "He married Presea. Outside during a snow flurry." She read as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
_He deserved to be happy, but why did it have to hurt her so much? Why? She should be happy both of her former loves were happy. But she wasn't. . ._  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Eagle stood on Usagi's door step, rehearsing how he'd tell her.  
  
"This is big man." He told himself.  
  
He ran the door bell. The door man swung the door open and greeted him.  
  
As Eagle headed to her room, he passed the news paper on the table. And there it was, in black and white, Usagi is the daughter of Trowa Barton.   
  
"I hope she doesn't know yet." He whispered.  
  
"Know what?" Usagi asked from behind him.  
  
He took her in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Come on darling," he said as he took her hand. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
_Oh no. .. He's gonna break up with me. He loves some else. I can't handle this again._  
  
He helped her put her white fur coat on. Then they went into the bitter winter air. She held onto his arm. It might be her last time.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away. Then he got down on one knee, in the snow. He pulled a ring box and opened it.  
  
"Usako, will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
She gulped down lump that had formed in her throught.  
  
"Eagle, this is just so soon. . . ."   
  
His face fell and he began to tremble. He felt so stupid.  
  
"Yes Eagle. I will marry you." Usagi said finally, as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
"She'll marry me!" He yelled then kissed her.  
  
"You know what I see when I look into your eyes?" Usagi asked Eagle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My future. I see my entire future, in you." She replied.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
James was sitting on the couch listening to Hotaru and Sasami talk about Passions.   
  
"You know, I thought it was so sad when Sheridan was talking to Luis. She never had any friends, just her doll." Said Sasami.  
  
"And when it got dirty, he had it thrown away. Poor girl. And the tea set was cute thought. Luis offering to play tea party with her! They're grown ups. Like in the mid twenties, maybe even older." Hotaru said with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly James got the feeling he had to go. No, and wasn't about the fact that they had started talking about what Luis and Sheridan plan to do after the party they were at. He had this feeling that he had to do something.  
  
"I'm sorry but I gotta jet." He announced.  
  
And with that he was out the door. He ran all the way home, where he found the door to his house off the hinges. Things in the kitchen were all over the place.   
  
Then Lee walked in carrying a very large sword.  
"What's going on?" James asked his rather calm brother.  
  
"Ohh, umm Tim got a bit carried away. He always forgets how easily doors break. At least the wooden ones." Lee replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? And who's Tim?"   
  
"He's the one who will give us the weapons we need to help save our world." Lee replied.  
  
"Save it? What's wrong with it?" He asked  
  
"The Dark Ones are here. Here to destroy us." Lee replied.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"I think red dresses would be perfect." Scarlet said to Duo.  
  
"I don't know anything about dresses, just that the more they show the better." Duo replied.  
  
"Well, now that's just lovely." She replied.  
  
He laughed.   
  
"My friend Kitoshi should be here soon. She'll be of some help, unlike you dear." Scarlet said with a smile.  
  
"How come you don't just tell everyone to wear bathing suits?" Suggested Duo.  
  
"Because I do not believe my father would like that idea." She said giggling.  
  
"What are you doing Scarlet?" Asked John as he waltzed in.  
  
"Planning my wedding, now get lost jerk." She shot back.  
  
"Oh, so you think he actually wants to marry you? You may have a red hot name, but you're the ice queen." John replied.  
  
Scarlet's face grew red from the thought. And the anger.  
  
"Get out of here John." Duo said calmly as he put his arm around Scarlet.  
  
"You think I'm finished courting her? No way." John said as she stormed off.  
  
"You know Scarlet sweetie, John looked positively perturbed." Said Kitoshi as she entered the room.  
  
"Kitoshi!" Yelped Scarlet as she hugged her.  
  
"Brilliant to see you again after this long month." Kitoshi said.  
  
"I know I know. And I know that John's mad. But I will marry Duo." Scarlet said.  
  
"Oh and what a wonderful wedding it will be." Kitoshi said with a big grin.  
  


   [1]: http://www.nbci.com/passions
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	8. Episode 38

_****_

Sorry this episode is so late! I had company and wasn't allowed to spend my hour writing! This is worth the wait though, ohh you gotta read it!  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] --- Home page along with new and updated character lists!

* * *

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 38  
Kitoshi and Scarlet sat on a fancy velvet couch while looking through the color samples for the dresses.   
"I love the dark red. I think it would look wonderful on you and Micah." Scarlet said.   
  
"Yes, you're right. And for the flowers, how about white roses?" Suggested Kitoshi.  
  
"Ohh that would be so brilliant!" Exclaimed Scarlet excitedly.  
  
Kitoshi laughed.  
  
"I'm so glad my father likes Duo. He still says John would be a better choice, he already has money." Scarlet said as she flipped trough the book again.  
  
"Parents will always be picky!" Kitoshi said as she waved her hand back and forth.  
  
"My parents, and brothers, are coming. Even though they're pissed about my leaving without a word." Duo said.  
  
"Watch our mouth boy." Scarlet warned.  
  
"Or else what?" Duo countered.  
  
"Or else I'll have to come over there and beat you up." She replied coolly.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Wow, it's the perfect beginning to a wonderful, happy, marriage." Kitoshi said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, we love each other. We just sow it the way most people do." Scarlet said.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Duo said.  
  
Kitoshi roller her eyes. "Well, who do you want to play at the reception?"  
  
"A1! A1 they're brilliant and perfect for a wedding!" Said Scarlet.  
  
Duo laughed. "Whatever makes her happy, makes me happy."  
  
"Ok, I'll write that down. You'll have to remember that line now Duo." Kitoshi said as she pulled out her pen.  
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something   
one thing that makes it all complete   
You find it in the strangest places   
Places you never knew it could be   
  
  
Some find it on the face of their children   
Some find it in their lovers eyes   
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing   
You're flying without wings   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Here," said Tim as he handed James a five foot long sword.  
  
"You'll need that to fight. Umi-san says she can feel the presence of Hikari-Shi." Time said.  
  
"She and her sister are the enemy. Our job is to destroy them at all coasts." Added Lee.  
  
"You guys are joking, aren't you?" James asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love the sword. And a real enemy that must die is awesome."  
  
"Yes, sadly I'm telling the truth. But swords are cool." Tim said with a leer.  
  
"Ne, when do you try these babies out?" James asked trying not to show his excitement. It wasn't working. . .  
  
"Soon I guess," said Lee.  
  
"But you must use it only to destroy the enemy. No slashing and hacking for no reason." Tim replied.  
  
James nodded and took another look at his sword. It had a black handing, and a very sharp blade.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"How's the chicken doing?" Quatre asked as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Chicken?" Asked Kiyone.  
  
"Yeah, the dead bird I left in the over while being baked by the heat in the box called an over. The one I told to you watch while I went to the store to get the salad that I forgot to get before." Quatre replied.  
  
"Ohhhh, ummm. . ." She trailed off and bit her lip. "I remember!" She said brightly.  
  
"Great, for a second I thought you hadn't checked on it and taken it out before it burned." Quatre said laughing.  
  
"Umm. Yeah. Good thing I remembered. . . Wait, I didn't though. See I was Reading _**Hidden Passions Secrets From the Diaries of Tabitha Lenox**_. You know the one based on the show? And well I. . ." Kiyone trailed off in her explanation.  
  
"So, the birdies still in the over." Quatre sighed.  
  
He took the chick out, and it wasn't burnt!  
  
"Wow, amazing it didn't burn!" Said Kiyone happily.  
  
"Yeah, cause I didn't turn the over on. Remember you called me to come read about Ivy and Julians wedding and how Sheridan was the little flower girl. And she was only two and she was spinning in the church yard and little Luis was watching." Said Quatre with a sigh.  
  
Kiyone took the chicken and put it back in the oven. Then she turned it up as high as it would go. "Should only take it about ten minutes." She announced.  
  
He sighed.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Himiko and the others found Ashley and Celeste out in the hallway. They were on their way to dinner at Quatre and Kiyone's apartment.  
  
"Celeste, Ashley, you are just who I was looking for." Said Himiko.  
  
"You really must have the wrong girls, umm we. . ." Celeste trailed off. "Wait, we are who you are looking for."  
  
Himiko nodded. "Feels right doesn't it? Some how you know what I'm saying is true."  
  
Ashley nodded.  
  
"Takes these crystals," Himiko instructed.  
  
"Hoshi Kiiro Make-up!" Yelled Celeste.  
  
"Hoshi Midori Make-up!" Yelled Ashley.  
  
"Hikari-Shi and her sister are planing something. They want revenge." Said Himiko.  
  
"What was done to them that would make them want to do that?" Asked Micah.  
  
Himiko did not answer.  
  
"I will return you to where you were originally, but be ready to fight at a moments notice." Said Himiko.  
  
Everyone nodded. And suddenly, Ashley and Celeste were alone again in the hall.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Hikari-Shi took out the tape player as soon as she saw Heero coming.   
  
"Heero, I have something to show you." Said Hikari-shi.  
  
"Oh?" Heero replied as he leaned against the door frame.   
  
She placed the little black tape player on the dark wood hall table. She hit play and grinned with anticipation.  
  
_"Oh no. . ..Oh God. . . .It's. . .Heero's older brother Tomoe!" Fuu cried out.  
  
"No, no you have it all wrong. He committed suicide when he was 14. You did not kill him!" Usagi said.  
  
"No. I killed him. And I put the knife in his hand. But I killed him." Fuu sobbed.  
_  
She stopped the tape and folded her arms.  
  
Tears welled up in Heero's dark brown eyes. "Tomoe. . ." He whispered.  
  
Fuu was just on the landing upstairs. She put a hand on her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
_Usagi, she told me, I didn't kill anyone. . ._  
  
Fuu ran to her room and jotted down a quick letter to Heero after locking herself in.  
  
_I Swear Heero, I didn't know. And yet I did I suppose, deep in my heart. I knew something would tear us apart.   
  
You could never love me now that you know this. Never in a million years.   
  
I cannot bear to see the sadness, the hurt of my betrayal in your deep eyes. It would kill me more painfully.  
  
So my dear love, I leave you this letter.  
  
I know you will never forgive me. I do not ask that of you. Without your forgiveness my soul will wander forever wishing I had not done what I did in killer your brother.  
  
I do pray that you forgive yourself for ever loving me. Please, then you will be able to move on.  
  
Love, Fuu  
_  
  
And with that she opened up a drawer in her dresser. And she took out a knife. A different one from the one she had killed Tomoe with. This one would seal her own fate.  
  
Heero knocked on her door as she paused with the knife in hand.  
  
"Fuu! Open up!" He yelled.  
  
"I love you. . ." She whispered.  
  
  
And with that she drove the knife deep into her chest. She felt pain for but a second, and then it was gone. All of the different kinds of pain. The physical, and the one in her heart.  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	9. Episode 39

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 39   
  


Ashley and Celeste let themselves in after hearing Quatre and Kiyone arguing and they decided not to interrupt. 

"Only half of it's burnt," mumbled Quatre. 

"And that salad looks great!" Said Kiyone. 

Quatre laughed. 

"Sorry we're not the best cooks around," Quatre said to Ashley and Celeste. 

Both girls laughed. 

"Well please, have a seat while I serve," said Kiyone. 

"I'll help," Quatre announced. "Wouldn't want you to burn yourself too, the chicken is enough." 

Kiyone rolled her eyes and got out the salad while Quatre searched for the salad dressing. 

"I'll say grace," Quatre announced. 

Kiyone smiled and bowed her head. 

"Grace." He said, and then was done. 

"Errrrrmmmm ok." Celeste said laughing. "I can agree to that." 

"It must be nice having someone around your own age at home. All we have are our parents." Said Ashley. 

"Sometimes it's nice. But I miss my mom's cooking, no offence Quatre." Said Kiyone. 

"None taken dear." He said laughing. 

"So besides food, is that it?" Asked Ashley. 

"Nah. I miss my sister." 

"I refuse to be your sister." Said Quatre shaking his head. 

Everyone laughed. 

"I only have a little sister and an older brother back home. So I guess it's just not as hard for me." Quatre said finally.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Kuroi stood staring into the darkness. "Now that Fuu's gone, who next shall we take revenge upon? What family will feel our pain?" 

"In due time my dear sister. In due time." Said Hikari-Shi. "The world will not go unpunished for the pain it has caused us. Our suffering will not be forgotten!" 

Tears rolled down Hikari-Shi's face. "The blood spilled years ago shall be washed away with the blood of the families who dealt the final blow."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi and Eagle walked until they came to the arcade. Usagi gasped. She hadn't been here since. . . She came with Mamoru. 

"Wanna go in and get a drink? I used to love to sneak out here, no one could ever find me." Said Eagle with a grin. 

"I. . .Ok sounds good." She said smiling. 

Then went in and got a booth. That's when Usagi saw the headline of the paper. 

She opened her mouth, but nothing escaped her lips. Tears didn't fall, not a one. But she began to shake, trebling in Eagle's arms. 

"Usako, your mother, so must've only wanted to protect you." Eagle said softly. 

Usagi said nothing.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero broke down the door to Fuu's room. He found her in a pool of her own dark blood. 

"Fuu!" He cried as he took her body in his arms. 

He checked her pulse, nothing. She was dead. 

"No, Fuu, I don't hate you." Heero said. 

He laid her body on the floor again and found the letter she had written to him.   
  


_I Swear Heero, I didn't know. And yet I did I suppose, deep in my heart. I knew something would tear us apart. _

_You could never love me now that you know this. Never in a million years. _

_I cannot bear to see the sadness, the hurt of my betrayal in your deep eyes. It would kill me more painfully._

_So my dear love, I leave you this letter._

_I know you will never forgive me. I do not ask that of you. Without your forgiveness my soul will wander forever wishing I had not done what I did in killer your brother._

_I do pray that you forgive yourself for ever loving me. Please, then you will be able to move on._

_Love, Fuu_   
  


"Fuu, you're so smart, how could you not know? How could you not know I could never hate you." Heero said. "I may not see you the same way, but I would never wish that you would die." 

He considered calling Usagi, but then remembered what he had seen in the paper. She need to be with Eagle right now. And yet now he himself had no one. 

"Fuu, how could you leave me here alone?" He said. 

He couldn't hold his tears back anymore. They flowed down his cheeks and he didn't care.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"The dresses have been started they're working quickly though. And the flowers are being shipped. Your parents will be here tomorrow, and the wedding is the next day." Scarlet said to Duo. 

He kissed her on the forehead. 

"Yes Ma'am!" He said. 

"What would I do without you?" She said as she hugged him. 

"You'd marry that jerk John." He replied. 

"John's a dork," said Micah as she came into the room. 

"Amen!" Said Duo. 

Scarlet laughed. 

"How about, after we're married we take our honeymoon in Japan?" Duo asked. 

"I thought you hated Japan." Said Micah. 

"It's not as bad without the drug cartel and the police chasing us. I'm so glad your father cleared that up." Duo said. 


	10. Episode 40

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 40 **Air Date: January 31 2001**  
  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]  
Fuu walked through what seamed like a lot of clouds. And then she came to a gate.  
  
"Wait!" A voice called out.  
  
Fuu stopped in mid step. She turned around to see a young girl.  
  
"You can't leave now!" Jamuna cried. "You have so much more to do in life."   
  
"But Heero. He'll hate me forever." Fuu replied softly.  
  
"I cannot tell you the future, it is not permitted. But I can tell you that things will not be the same. And yet he does not hate you." Jamuna replied.  
  
And then everything faded.  
  
Fuu awoke in a pool of her own blood. "Winds, of healing. . ." She whispered.  
  
She healed herself with her own magic, which was now working again. She opened her eyes and saw a police officer. He lifted her into his arms once he realized she was alive.  
  
He placed her on her bed.  
  
"I'm fine." She announced as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"True, your wound is gone." He replied.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And how did it do that?"   
  
"Ummm. She we not instead just be happy I am alive?" Fuu replied.  
  
"I can't argue with that miss."  
  
"And your name is?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Ferio." He replied.  
  
"Well Ferio," she said then paused.   
  
"You really should rest."  
  
Fuu nodded. "But please, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I, well, its not really my job."  
  
"I'd feel better if you did." She replied.  
  
He pulled the blankets up over her.  
  
"Ok, just until you fall asleep."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Heero spoke with Ferio.   
  
"Heero-san your wife is just fine." Said Ferio.  
  
"Yes, but I am not."   
  
"Huh?" Ferio said giving him a funny look.  
  
"She killed my brother. How can I forgive her?"  
  
"You have no proof. So I would have to say that it must've been made up. Unless you can provide me with the proof." Ferio replied.  
  
Heero reached in his pocket to get out the tape, but he found nothing but a gum rapper.  
  
"Damn. . ." He cursed. "I plan on filling for divorce. I swear I cannot look into her eyes and still feel the same. It's not hate. Just this odd feeling that she could have done it." Heero replied.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling well Heero-san?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Yes, I am quit sure." Heero snapped.  
  
"Well I will have the papers up to your place in no time, but to let her go is a dumb idea. I know I would!" Ferio replied.  
  
"Thank you for your impute, now I would like to be alone thank you." Heero replied.  
  
Ferio left Heero to stew over what had just happened.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi couldn't breathe. Nor did she want to the way things were going. When she finally pushed air into lungs she felt rather faint.  
  
"Please Usako calm down, you could lose the baby over this!" Eagle said as he held her close.  
  
"I don't give a damn!" She yelled.  
  
Then she took off. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran. And just kept running for as longs as she could. She dropped finally in a grave yard. She drew her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth.  
  
"I am not, who I first believed I was. Now who am I?" Usagi mused. "I am no one now. I fit in no where."  
  
She stopped crying. It was cold out. The cold made her shake. "It's so cold. . ." She whispered.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
(Next Day)   
  
Celeste was packing her bags. Why? Because she was going to Japan!  
  
"I can't believe you were excepted into a Japanese school! They're so tough!" Ashley said.  
  
"I know. But this is great! I've always wanted to go back since I was little, my best friend Himiko is there!" Celeste replied.  
  
"I'm gonna be so alone without you. But at least they're Kiyone!"   
  
"Yeah she seams really nice. And probably has more time than I do. Plus you're in the same school." Celeste replied.  
  
"Yeah, and she probably doesn't snore either." Ashley teased.  
  
"I DON'T SNORE!"  
  
"I know I know, I was just teasing." Ashley said rolling her eyes.  
  
"In only three hours I'll be in the air on my way to Japan." Celeste said with a sigh.  
  
There was a knock at the door Ashley quickly flung it open. "Hi!" She said excitedly.  
  
"We came to wish you good luck Celeste," said Kiyone.   
  
  
"Thanks, hey and keep an eye on Ashley, she gets a bit odd at times." Celeste said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey!" Ashley yelped.  
  
"I'm kidding." Celeste said laughing too.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Micah sat at the table eating breakfast with the rest of the house hold.  
  
"You know, we need more kids here. Already you two seam OLD!" Micah said.  
  
"I'm not old." Scarlet said as a sweet drop appeared.  
  
"Yes you are. You're talking about getting married at stuff. Not watching anime with me any more." She replied.  
  
Scarlet sighed and nodded.  
  
"Oh I agree with Micah, you're just so old now!" Kitoshi said.  
  
"I agree. When do I need to go to the store to get you some hair dye?" Duo said.  
  
"You guys are mean!" Scarlet said laughing.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
James came down stairs in the morning to find Tim making breakfast.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked.  
  
"Makings us some hot dogs to go with our oat meal." Tim replied.  
  
"They have odd taste back on Cephiro." Lee said as he came down.  
  
"What about Cephiro?" Said Himiko as she came into the room.  
  
"They have weird taste?" James repeated.  
  
"Oh." Replied Himiko.  
  
"Well, you didn't have any sausage so we had to compromise." Tim replied.  
  
"Hot dogs though?" Said Lee laughing.  
  
Tim shrugged.   
  
"I don't believe this! Neither of you wonder why a guy from another planet is here?" James asked.  
  
"No need to wonder. Everyone knows he's one of the most powerful swordsmen. He'll help us defend our world." Replied Himiko.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



End file.
